


"It Isn't Yuri (Yet)", A Saber Wars Story

by goldenteaset



Series: Fate Week 2021 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Fights, Humor, Pre-Femslash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: In which Saber and Ex get into a very silly fight for very silly reasons, and Ex makes things awkward.
Relationships: Arturia Pendragon | Saber/Mysterious Heroine X Alter | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mysterious Heroine X Alter | Berserker
Series: Fate Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101584
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	"It Isn't Yuri (Yet)", A Saber Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at Day 7 of Fate Week 2021! Today's prompt was creator's choice, so I went with..."UST", pretty much. ^^; I didn't intend to write so many FGO rare pairs this week, but it worked out quite well. (Even if, in this case, it wound up feeling like the preface to a lemon fic, whoops.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FGO.

“I sense a disturbance in the Alternium,” Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Ex for short) murmurs, looking up from her book. “A sort of…anger…”

“That would be me.” A sharp voice cuts through her book-devouring reverie. “That is Master’s bed—and mine as well!”

 _So loud._ Ex turns to look at the source of the noise. It’s someone she’s seen before—a knight clad in a armored gown of blue and silver, with a furred mantle billowing over her shoulders in a most majestic manner. They share a hairstyle, though Ex has a black ribbon instead of blue. The knight’s green eyes as bright as jade are narrowed in anger.

 _Even so, she’s…beautiful._ _Didn’t she give Master chocolate a while ago? And she’s saved me in battle before too. The Alternium would like her; the Altrium would too._

Ah. This person—Saber—said something earlier; it sounded very serious. Ex decides to reply. “Yes, this is Master’s bed. I’m lying on it. Do you want to lie down too…?”

“That isn’t the issue,” Saber snaps, her armor clanking as she storms over to the bed. “I heard that you tried to bite Master yesterday!”

“It was going to be a nibble,” Ex clarifies, placing a bookmark at her place with great reluctance. The two lovers were just about to have their honeymoon. “But Master wanted me to lick instead, so I did.” Her skin prickles with hot pleasure at the memory, and embarrassment at speaking of such things out loud. “It was fun…”

Saber flinches, her eyes wide as if she can’t believe what she just heard. Alas, she regains her composure quickly. “And most damningly of all—you proposed to Master in the Ascension room!” She spits out the word _propose_ as if it tastes bitter.

“Yes.” The novel closes with a satisfying _thunk_ , and Ex sets it down on the nightstand with the others. “I considered my words very carefully…and I meant every one of them. If you’re worried about Master’s heart being broken, please don’t.” Her lips curl upwards. “It’s in good hands.”

Saber bows her head, her face flushed pink to the tips of her ears. “You may say that, but…” She clasps and unclasps her hands as if she needs something to crush her feelings away. “…I cannot abide your actions!”

“Are we going to fight, then?” Ex hides a yawn behind her hand. “So boring. If you love Master so much, you should have proposed first. Why didn’t you?”

In answer, Saber unsheathes Excalibur, the golden blade putting the lily-white overhead lights to shame. “Come, to the simulation room!”

With a sigh, Ex decides to follow her. It’s not like anybody’s going to be interrupting when Master’s out giving and receiving chocolates, anyway.

\---

The simulation Saber chooses is a throne room, which is fine by Ex.

She’s seen this place before: the torches glowing on the walls illuminate the floor’s golden-brown tiles and cast long shadows on the equally long red carpet that stretches out over the dais to the throne itself. As thrones go, it’s rather simple; gold with a red velvet cushion to protect one’s back and rear.

In other words, it’s exactly what she thought Saber would choose.

They take their places on each side of the red carpet, sharing the same flat ground.

“Okay, let’s go,” Ex says with a sigh, brandishing Necrocalibur lazily. “I want to finish my book.”

“Very well,” Saber growls, having not bothered to sheathe Excalibur. “Fight me honorably, Lady knight!”

No more needs to be said. Ex slides into a defensive stance and waits.

Saber attacks first, leaping over the carpet and swinging down hard, Excalibur a blur of sunlight in her hands.

Ex rolls out of the way just in time, catching a whiff of her singed braid. She’s back up in an instant—marble debris flies about like an asteroid storm. There’s little choice: she shields her eyes from the onslaught.

But that was a mistake. She feels Saber rush toward her, Invisible Air blasting the debris her way. Some chunks of marble she can dodge, but others bite into her clothes and the skin beneath.

Still, Ex won’t be felled by mere rocks. With a twirl of Necrocalibur, the debris turns to little more than ash; she’s free to move as she likes. Finally.

It’s a wild dance, an endless game of Ex leaping behind Saber to catch her off guard and Saber spying her in the knick of time. Still, here and there Ex gets in a few hits.

“It can _spin_?!” Saber cries out in frustration, just as Necrocalibur boomerangs through the air and crashes into her at full, thunderous power.

 _That’s a good distraction._ Satisfied, Ex leaps up onto the middle chandelier, bracing her feet on the iron rigging as it swings to and fro like a paper boat in a storm. Necrocalibur returns to her outstretched hand, the blade crackling ominously. Her palm might get burned again.

That’s a worry for later. Where’s Saber?

Ex’s feet slip about and _clank_ on the thin metal as she peers down at the expanse below, looking for her foe. _I was going to throw Alter Lightning at her from here; I hope she isn’t far._ Putting Necrocalibur away, she grabs hold of one of the chains supporting the chandelier instead. It’s refreshingly cool against her skin.

_Clink._

Ex whips around so fast her hood falls over her face. _There!_ She stretches out her arms and fires, Alter Lightning crackling through her veins and out toward the noise.

The floor _cracks_ like an eggshell beneath the onslaught. The spring-like scent of ozone fills the musty air. _Did I get her…?_

A shadow runs through the billowing cloud of dust.

Using her core to keep her prey in sights, Ex doesn’t give Saber time to rest. This calls for an onslaught. Bolt after bolt of Alter Lightning rains down on the floor, turning the room to rubble.

A glint of silver. _Saber’s coming here—?!_

Blood roaring in her head, Ex does the only thing she can do: she leaps toward the next chandelier on the right. Wind rushes by her face, blowing her hood back. Gravity pulls at her like a thousand greedy hands. _I’ll make it. I’ll make it!_

Then.

“Invisible Air!”

Ex’s stomach lurches in shock as her landing point is shattered into a thousand glittering pieces. Curling in on herself, she shields her face from the glass and iron shards flying through the air. The ground rushes toward her—and she reaches out one-handed and flips to her feet.

Her brain rolls around in her skull; maybe it’s her eyes. Either way, she stumbles as she tries to right herself. 

Something warm and heavy slams into her, sending her crashing to the ground. Instinctively she tries to roll over, but the weight remains atop her, yanking her hands behind her back and gripping their wrists tight with one hand.

“It seems I must fight you in close quarters.” Saber’s breath is hot against Ex’s ear. “You are providing a worthy challenge, Mysterious Heroine X Alter.”

“You too.” Ex tenses as Saber’s clothed breasts press against her back. “Your armor—you took it off?”

“Yes.” Saber chuckles, sending a pleasant shiver down Ex’s back. “My diversion worked better than expected.”

Ex thought that only R.O.U.N.D.S. members used such tactics. Somehow, this fight is getting…interesting.

“You won’t escape,” Saber growls as Ex tries to wriggle free. Her hard knee braces against Ex’s backside to keep her still. Even through the layers of her dress, her powerful muscles burn like the hottest brand. It contrasts sharply with the cool marble against her cheek.

Ex may or may not have whimpered just now. 

Saber doesn’t seem to notice. “…This will do.”

Ex’s ribbon comes loose, and her hair falls over her shoulders, tickling her neck feather-light. In that haze of sensation, it takes her a moment to realize her hands are being tied. _Not good…!_ She jerks up against Saber, aiming to buck her off.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t. If anything, Saber is more immovable than before, completely set in her task of keeping Ex still.

Therefore, there is only one option left. At least, it’s all Ex can think of. _And it’s a bit hard to do that right now…_

“Saber,” she murmurs, “are you hungry?”

Silence. Then, softly, “What?”

Ex repeats her question.

“…Do you have rations on hand?”

“No, but they’re in Master’s room. I wanted to keep her chocolates safe.”

Saber hums in thought—or agreement. “Well, then. Perhaps you weren’t lying after all.”

“If you want…I could share some with you.” It pains Ex to offer such a precious thing to her love-rival, but what choice does she have?

“Wait. You would go so far, Ex? Food from Master is a precious resource.”

“Yes, unfortunately. You see, I don’t want them to melt while I’m gone.”

After another tense pause, Saber unbinds Ex’s hands and climbs off her back. “Very well, we shall share them.” She holds out her hand with a small, gallant smile. “Truce?”

Ex sighs in relief. “Truce.” Saber’s palm is calloused yet gentle against hers, and she can’t help but admire it just a little bit. “Ah, I see, I see.”

“What is it?”

Ex doesn’t have an answer yet, so she turns Saber’s hand about this way and that to see every angle. Then she comes to a decision: “I won’t lick Master with you…but I’ll let you lick her as much as you want.” A shy glance beneath her lashes. “Is that okay? It’s my final offer.”

Saber stares at her as if she started juggling planets and stuffing them in her mouth like mochi. 

"Um. Was that too 'forward'? I've heard that's a problem with me." 

“N-No, that was easy to understand. My thanks. But...'lick'…?”

Ex nods solemnly. “Yes. Oh, do you need to practice? Okay. You stick out your tongue, wike dith—”

After that, for some reason, Saber wanted to fight again. Perhaps Alters and regular Servants are doomed to an endless cycle of war…?

Well, Saber’s blushing face is really cute. Perhaps that balances things out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
